eridan x sollux NSFW
by chibirainbowsyum
Summary: Eridan comes over to bitch as sollux...but i the end they get a bit rowdy. /note: it would be rated MA but for some reason it wont let me. That is why it has NSFW in the title/


This has yaoi in it which means boy x boy, if you do not like it, do not read. This is labled as NSFW/

It was a usual morning at sollux's house and eridan had just come over too bitch at him "for fuck sakes sollux! Wwhat is taking you so long?" He screamed as sollux continued rummaging around his bedroom "ju2t giive me a 2econd dumba22!" He cussed back. Eridan gave a deep sigh and waited, after about too more minutes sollux came out, hiding something behind himself "wwhats that?" Eridan asked. Sollux ignored him and pulled on his gill "2o fii2hdiick...why have you come thii2 tiime?" he said with a sigh "i wwas wwondering...wwould you maybe think about being...wwell...kissmisses with me?" He smirked and blushed slightly in his purple blood colour and looked him in the eye. Sollux looked away "Gee fii2h...ii diidnt thiink you felt that way..." he trailed off. "i fucking hate you, i really really do..." eridan smirked more. Sollux sighed "fiine...ii hate you too ii 2uppo2e..." he looked at eridan and looked away quickly eridan smirked and pushed him against the wall and kissed him roughly "D-Dont touch me you 2tupiid fii2h!" sollux cussed. Eridan ignored him and put one leg up so his knee was rubbing against sollux's buldge bone. After admitting a soft moan that sounded like a buzz, sollux started fighting back. With a harsh tug he pulled eridans scarf, choaking him "G-Gah! Wwhats wwrong wwith you?! are you trying to kill me?!" eridan shouted. Sollux growled and tried to push him off, only to be pinned to the floor. Eridan slid one hand up sollux's shirt and used the other to rub the bigger one of his two horns..what eridan did not know is sollux is double everything, and it counts for his horns too, they are double as sensitive. All anger and hate was wiped from his face almost instantly and overcome with pleasure. His face turned honey yellow and he opened his mouth slightly before tilting his head back and moaning softly. Eridan smiled and continued before coming closer and giving his horns a gentle lick. Sollux moaned louder, gripping eridans scarf that dangled near his hands and digging his nails into the soft fabric. Eridan continued to toy with his horns and run his sharp nails over his already hard nipples. Sollux started tearing up, presumably from embarrasment before saying in a leading voice "p-plea2e stop..." he whimpered. Eridan tilted his head and smirked "wwoah, i nevver thought i wwould be able to make you, of all people beg sollux.." he gave a chuckle and disobeyed, continuing to lick the very sensitive horns and getting hard himself when he heard the soft moans sollux gave in return. "2eriiou2ly...iit hurts...d-down there..." he whimpered, more honey tears appearing. Eridan, withiut even thinking; shifted himself and started grinding against sollux. His breathing became more rapid and the soft buzzing moans became louder. Eridan pulled off his scarf,shirt and cape and started tugging at sollux's "take it off..." he demanded. Sollux blushed and obeyed, because he was both horny and also because he had too, eridan was a high blood. He pulled his shirt off and instantly eridan pinned him down and dug his nails in, sollux half yelped, half moaned and bit his lip as eridan took over. Slowly eridan crept his hand down sollux's pants and stroked one of his two tentabuldges. Sollux gasped and dig his nails into his palm while eridan rubbed it "your already sticky...wwoww..." eridan said, a slightly impressed tone. As quick as eridan could, the pants came off and he was getting ready to do it "ready sol?" Eridan said, a sly smile on his face. He slowly slid himself into sollux's nook. Sollux's eyes widdened and he opened his mouth but no sound came out. Eridan pulled him close and started sucking on sollux's horn, obviously aware of how sensitive they are by now as he pumped into him. Sollux just stared, wide eyed at the roof as he could not control his body any more, all he could do is moan and gasp as eridan pounded into him. "h-hehe...in or out sollux?" Eridan asked, panting lightly. Sollux, now just realizing how close to the edge he was. Thought he might as well enjoy it if it was happening. "iin...but not iin my nook...iin my..." he trailed off and his face went musturd yellow but eridan knew what he meant, trolls usually did not do it in the ass but eridan supposed it was fine since he liked it. He pulled out and pulled sollux as close to him as he could, chest to chest, faces nect to eachother, eridan spread sollux's cheecks and slid his buldge in. Sollux imediatly reacted with a shaky gasp and digging his nails into eridan. He seemed to enjoy it, that leased eridan. He started picking up pase and it was very tight so quickly eridan was on edge. And the soft moaning from sollux right by his ear did not help the slightest. "a-are you sure you wwant this?" Eridan asked, nearing the edge. Sollux simply gave a nod and he tightened his grip on him and came inside, with a shudder he blushed and gave a small grunt. But sollux was not done, yet. He gave a few more soft pumps as the purple semen filled sollux's prostate. Before gripping sollux's buldge. He could feel it quiver under his rough hands, he was close. He just needed something to push him over. He pulled out and layed sollux down, a stream of purple leaving him. And put his face right by sollux's buldge. He gave it a tender kiss before putting both of them in his mouth and sucking softly on them. It only took a few minutes before sollux was twisting his hips and moaning wildly. Just as he felt it quiver and about to burst eridan pulled it out of his mouth and licked the tip slowly and a burst of yellow spattered his face. "wwoww...you came alot..." eridan said, licking some of the honey cum off his lips and swollowing it "did you havve fun?" Eridan asked. Sollux could hardly answer, he was pale and still panting deeply from the release and just as eridan looked away, his other buldge came too. Eridan winced when it splattered his face more, forgetting he has two buldges. And wipled a bit off before licking it off his fingers "did you havve fun now?" eridan repeated. Sollux simply nodded and buzzed in a low voice. Eridan smirked and glubbed. That was fefs thing but he was a sea dweller so it fit. He crawled over and kissed sollux, a little bit of yellow getting in sollux's mouth. And they both quickly passed out.


End file.
